


Who We Are - Dean and Donna

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: An addition to episode 12.22, Who We Are, that came to me last night. This does contain spoilers, so beware.





	Who We Are - Dean and Donna

It was like a siren’s call, her name. He’d been sitting in the chair, leg up, eyes closed, trying to pretend his mother wasn’t locked in the room down the hall, tied to a chair, gagged, or that fellow hunters were dead, or that he was in immense pain. He was groggy from the pain meds he’d found in the Impala’s trunk, his eyes drooping as he listened to Sam and Jody at the table, listing all the hunters they knew. Sam was efficiently writing them on a pad of paper with Jody’s name embossed across the top and Jody was calling them.

“Donna?”

His eyes flew open and he was out of the chair lightning fast, grimacing as he strode across the room. Jody had her cell phone pressed to her ear, her eyes widening when she saw him rambling toward her. He stopped in front of her and held out his hand, gesturing for the phone. She held up one finger, glaring at the wounded hunter.

“Donna? Dean wants to talk to you,” she said. She held the phone out.

Dean snatched it from her hand, earning him a dirty look from Jody. He sank into one of the chairs at the table.

“Donna? You okay?” he murmured.

“Yeah, yeah,” she sighed. “What about you? Jodes said you were hurt? Somethin’ about your leg?”

“I’m fine.” He rubbed his forehead, grimacing. “You’re not coming here, right? You’re staying in Stillwater.” It wasn’t a question. He braced himself, waiting for her to explode on him, waiting for her to tell him that she could take care of herself, she didn’t need him telling her what to do, that she would damn well do what she pleased.

“I won’t,” she whispered. “I’m gonna meet Alex and Claire at a safehouse. I promised Jody I’d keep her girls safe. But, Dean -”

“I’ll be fine, gorgeous,” he assured her. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m gonna though,” she laughed, breathy and sexy.

Dean chuckled. “I know. You be careful. Promise me, Donna.”

“I promise,” she said. “I swear I’ll be careful.” He heard the hitch in her voice, heard the tears he knew she was holding back. “I want the same promise out of you, Dean. I’m not done with you.”

“I promise.” he swore. “I swear to you I’ll be careful.” He meant it, meant every word, meant it to the depths of his soul. He had too much to live for.

“I love you, Dean,” Donna whispered.

“I love you, too, gorgeous.”

 


End file.
